mystuffcozwhynotfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Horse
Dark Horse by Katy Perry ft. Juicy J is a song featured in Into The Darkness, the third episode of Season Four. It is sung by Andrew, Billie, Jake, Kitty, Tina and Ryan. Lyrics Kitty (Billie): (I knew you were) You were gonna come to me (And here you are) But you better choose carefully (‘Cause I) I’m capable of anything Of anything and everything Ryan (with Billie): Make me your (Aphrodite) Make me your one and (only) But don’t make me your enemy, your enemy, your enemy Kitty (Ryan): So you wanna play with magic Boy, you should know what you're falling for Baby do you dare to do this? Cause I’m coming at you like a dark horse (Hey!) Kitty and Tina (Ryan): Are you ready for, ready for (Hey!) A perfect storm, perfect storm (Hey, hey!) Cause once you’re mine, once you’re mine (Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey!) Ryan: There’s no going back Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey! Billie (Kitty): (Mark my words) This love will make you levitate (Like a bird) Like a bird without a cage (But down to earth) If you choose to walk away, don’t walk away Tina (with Billie and Kitty): It’s in the palm of your hand now (baby) It’s a yes or no, no (maybe) So just be sure before you give it all to me (Kitty: Uh!) All to me (Kitty: Uh!), give it all to me Kitty with Tina(Ryan): So you wanna play with magic Boy, you should know what you're falling for Baby do you dare to do this? Cause I’m coming at you like a dark horse (Hey!) Kitty (Ryan): Are you ready for, ready for (Hey!) A perfect storm, perfect storm (Hey, hey!) Cause once you’re mine, once you’re mine (Andrew: Love trippin') (Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey!) There’s no going back Ryan (Andrew): Uh She’s a beast (Beast) I call her Karma (Come back) She eats your heart out Like Jeffrey Dahmer (Woo) Be careful Try not to lead her on (Mh-hmm) Shorty’s heart is on steroids Cause her love is so strong (Strong) You may fall in love When you meet her (Meet her) If you get the chance you better keep her (Keep her) She's sweet as pie but if you break her heart She'll turn cold as a freezer (Freezer) That fairy tale ending with a knight in shining armor She can be my Sleeping Beauty I’m gon’ put her in a coma (Woo) Andrew (Ryan): Damn I think I love her Shorty so bad, I’m sprung and I don’t care She ride me like a roller coaster Turned the bedroom into a fair (A fair!) Her love is like a drug I was tryna hit it and quit it But lil' mama so dope I messed around and got addicted Jake (Tina): So you wanna play with magic Boy, you should know what you're falling for (You should know) Baby do you dare to do this? Cause I’m coming at you like a dark horse (Like a dark horse) Are you ready for, ready for (Ready for) A perfect storm, perfect storm (A perfect storm) Cause once you’re mine, once you’re mine (Mine) There’s no going back